This invention relates to a method for making ice cream.
As is known, food safety and hygiene in the food industry in question are particularly important issues.
More specifically, ubiquitous invasive infectious agents such as Salmonella and Listeria monocytogenes are becoming increasingly common in the industry in question.
The Listeria monocytogenes bacterium, in particular, proliferates even at low temperatures and with limited nutritional levels and spreads rapidly by cross-contamination.
A typical example of this context is the process for producing ice cream and the machines used for processing ice cream.
It has also been found that each time the basic mixture comes into contact with any external item (containers, serving utensils), the risk of product contamination increases, which, in effect, means that the overall food safety of the ice cream making process is reduced.
This has given rise to the need to improve food safety in order to provide ice cream which is particularly safe, and which does not have any residual food risk for consumers.
Elimination of the food risk, or at least its drastic reduction to levels which do not represent a problem for someone who eats the ice cream, is a need felt by everyone involved in the trade: from manufacturers of semi-finished food products and related processing machines down to individual ice-cream vendors.
In this context, it is therefore essential to increase the food safety of the ice cream making process and to provide an operating method which is inherently safe, that is, which allows the potential risks of contamination to be eliminated independently of factors external to the preparation performed on the machine, thus guaranteeing a safe end product.